


Hello, Stranger

by bookworm03



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, American History, American Revolution, Christmas, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm03/pseuds/bookworm03
Summary: Leslie's all ready for a relaxing night of History Channel documentaries and white wine when a man appears on her back porch.





	Hello, Stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [c00kie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/gifts), [ashisfriendly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashisfriendly/gifts).



> Just a little teaser for Christmas Day! 
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! 
> 
> And a special Merry Christmas to Hana and Ash. They prompted me many things until something finally started to work and we ended up with this. 
> 
> I hope everyone has a wonderful day. And as always comments and kudos will make mine :). 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a normal Saturday.

She’d spent most of the day planning the tree lighting ceremony at Lot 48 for Christmas and now she was relaxing. After a dinner of takeout waffles from JJ’s she’d poured herself a glass of white wine and was all ready to settle down with a Ken Burns documentary.

She had just grabbed a few cookies from the jar in her kitchen and cleared the pile of newspapers from one side of her couch when she heard a rattling at her backdoor. Leslie jumped, sloshing wine all over her hand as she reached for her cellphone.

It was probably just the wind, even though there’d barely been a breeze all day. Or maybe a raccoon. She stood slowly and pressed 9-1 on the keypad as she walked towards her back porch.

The rattling happened again and this time Leslie yelped. There was the shadow of a figure in the snow. A person.

“Hello?” The voice called, thick with panic. “Hello! Is anyone there?”

A man.

“Hello?” He tried again, banging harder. She heard him swear and as Leslie stepped closer to the door he stepped back. He was dressed in a costume and probably freezing, given that he was certainly not wearing a coat. Upon a closer look, Leslie saw he was holding some sort of bayonet in his hand. He was not looking at her, instead glancing around frantically as if in search for the next closest type of shelter.

His head turned abruptly though and then their eyes met. He rushed forward and Leslie jumped back from the window.

“Ma’am.” He set his bayonet down. “Ma’am, is your husband home?”

“No.” She almost shouted there was no husband, but that seemed unnecessary.

“Your father, then?” Now his face was filled with desperation. Leslie tightened her hand around her phone.

“No. He doesn’t - .”

“Your - ”

“Who are you?” 

The man took a shaky breath.

“I’m Major Benjamin Wyatt of the Continental Army.”

Leslie stared at him hard. “Whose Continental Army?”

Benjamin Wyatt’s eyes grew huge.

“General Washington’s.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Are you a royalist or a patriot?”

“I’m... _what_?”

“I need to get back to the battle. I was...we were charging and taking heavy fire and then...it was day then and now it’s not. I must’ve lost consciousness. What news from the field?”

Okay, so there was a crazy man on her porch or someone really in character for a Revolutionary War reenactment. Although, she usually knew when those were happening. She helped sew the costumes.

“So, _the_ Continental Army. You were in battle.”

“Yes ma’am.” He bowed. “Is the master of the house here?”

Oh good lord. “That would be me.”

“Is your husband away fighting - ”

“I don’t have a husband! I live alone! It’s not the 18th century!”

Benjamin Wyatt took a rather large step back. He did not speak for several unbearably long seconds.

“Pardon me then, miss, but what century is it?”

“The 21st and I’m not playing your stupid - ”

“The...miss, you may need to see a doctor.”

“I think you’re the one who needs to see a doctor, sir.”

The man started to pace in circles, his shoulders hunched up by his ears against the icy wind. He looked cold, but was unaware of it at the moment. Leslie’s house creaked as the wind picked up and Benjamin Wyatt wrapped his arms around himself.

Crap on spatula, she was going to have to invite him in.


End file.
